Peins little sister 2
by 7dpsrp
Summary: Part 2!
1. Chapter 1

Pein's little sister

Tobi: Tobi is in this chapter because Tobi is a good boy.

Me: Yes you are now on with the story.

Chapter 2

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I heard talking right outside my door so I got out of the bed and put my ear against the door.

"We need her to have a partner!"

"Yeah but no one wants to because she is leader-samas sister and they are afraid that he will kill them if they make the wrong move!"

All of the sudden I hear running and yelling.

"Tobi!" I realized that the people who were talking were itachi and Deidara.

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will be Mira-chans partner!" You could tell by the vibrations that Tobi was jumping up and down.

At the same time Deidara and Itachi looked at each other and told Tobi to go for it.

Then I was knocked back because Tobi opened the door.

"Ow, Tobi that fricking hurt" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh sorry Mira-chan, Tobi didn't mean it." Then he repeated over and over again how he was a good boy and how I should go play a game with him. I sighed and said yes so he dragged me to Pein's office first to tell him that I was Tobi's new partner. The whole time I was in the office I was glaring at Pein. He kept a straight face, but I could tell from his eyes that he was hurt. Serves him right. I was hurt for years for what he did to me. He can feel hurt all his life for all I care. After that I went to Tobi's room. He painted his room orange and black to match his mask. He suggested we play hide and seek so I hid under his bed. He couldn't find me and started to cry because he thought he lost me. I laughed and came out. I hugged him to make him feel better

"Its ok Tobi I'm not lost. I'm right here Tobi."

Tobi stopped crying and hugged me back almost crushing me.

"Tobi…stop…cant…breath" I sighed in relief when he laughed nervously and put me down.

All the sudden we heard a loud crash and a girl screaming.

"Get your ass here right now Mira!" she screamed.

I knew that voice. It was…Rui! Oh please don't tell me she followed me here! I walked down the stairs and saw none other than my best friend Rui. Oh shit.

"Ahhhh here's that son of a bitch now!" She wasn't mad. She swears when she jokes. "Listen Mira, I respect your decision but I think that…"

Her eyes went heart shaped as she saw Itachi and Pein walk in.

I walked over to her and led her to my and Tobi's room. We have to share now. I looked at her and said

"Ok do you have the hots for Itachi or my bro?" I stared at her but she seemed in a different world now

"Both." She said dreamily. I just laughed. But then I was totally serious again.

"So, do you want to join the Akatsuki with me or not?" She thought about it for a few moments before slowly shaking her head yes. We both laughed and hugged each other. Then I realized something. I was happy. For the first time in a long time I was actually happy. Then the happiness made me think of Pein. I guess I should forgive him I mean he did start a successful organization. I went out mine and Tobi's room and up to Pein. He looked ready for another hit and was surprised to see me hug him. I said over and over again how sorry I was. Since it was only me and him he stroked my hair and said:

"Its ok princess. I understand how lonely you must have felt. And all the pain I put you through must have made you hate me. I am the one who should be sorry."

I looked at him and hugged him one more time before going into mine and Tobi's room to talk and catch up with Rui.

Me: Well that was chapter 2 so I hope you liked it

Tobi: Tobi was in this more but not enough! (Goes and sits in a corner.)

Me: Awww Tobi I will make it have much more of you in the next one

Tobi: YAY

Me and Tobi: BYE! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Pein's little sister

Me: Welcome to Pein's little sister number three!

Tobi: Tobi can count that high!

Me: Yes you can Tobi, now on with the story!

Chapter 3

Well now my life was pretty good. I had the funny, happy go lucky Tobi as my partner, my best friend joined the Akatsuki, and Pein and I had made up. So now was our first meeting. I liked the meeting room. The walls were just like our cloaks. Red and black. Those were my two favorite colors. Anyway on with the meeting. We all sat down and talked for a bit before told us all to shut up. We were all quiet because Pein had quite a temper.

"Now as you know we have been trying to catch the tailed beasts. And the five tailed dog spirit (Just kind of made that up sorry) had been spotted in the village hidden in the clouds. I need two of you to go and capture it."

Just then Tobi jumps up and says that he and I will do it. Pein thinks about it and reluctantly agrees.

"Fine you and Mira may go," then he got a scary look in his eyes "and if you do anything to mess her or this mission up the only part of you left would be your mask understand?" Tobi got really scared, said yes, and wrapped his arms around my waist whimpering and crying.

"Now look what you did Pein, Tobi is scared." I gave Tobi a kiss on his mask and he was better, but Pein told me never to do that again. "Why not, huh?" I was making him mad. He sighed walked up to me pushed Tobi away and whispered in my ear

"I don't want Tobi to get the wrong idea, you're my sister and Tobi is a mental kid." It was my turn to get mad now. I whispered back.

"Well I like Tobi! I don't know if I like, like him yet but if I do then just deal with it. Please?" I gave him puppy dog eyes and he sighed and nodded his head. I squealed and hugged him and kissed his cheek. He had to pry me off. I was so happy. Tobi and I ran out the door not even caring that the stupid meeting was still going on. We were packing our stuff when I heard Tobi screamed. I looked over and my face matched Pein's hair. Tobi opened the top drawer of my dresser instead of his and it happened to be my under wear drawer. I walked up to Tobi and told his dresser was over on the other side of the room. He was stuttering whenever he wanted to say something. I calmed him down after awhile and we finished packing. Tobi had to say goodbye to everyone so he dragged me to people's rooms. After he was done with that we set off. We were walking when Tobi suddenly asked

"Why are Mira-chan's underpants different than Tobi's?" I blushed.

"Um well I'm a girl Tobi, and you are a boy so it's different." I can't believe I was having this discussion with Tobi.

"But why?" He was a persistent kid, I'll give him that.

"Because Pein-sama says so." I knew he would listen to Pein. Tobi nodded and skipped along. Speaking of Pein if he knew this conversation was going on he would have killed Tobi in a heartbeat. I laughed and skipped along with Tobi.

"Tobi says its camp time." It was getting dark so I decided we should set up camp like Tobi said. I got the sleeping stuff set out and Tobi get some wood for a fire. We sat around the campfire sometimes talking, sometimes just taking in the scene.

"It's a nice scene isn't it Tobi?" He just nodded

"OK now Tobi says its sleep time." I saw him pull out something fuzzy from his bag.

"What's that Tobi?" I asked.

"This is Tobi's bear Timmy." I nodded and asked if I could see him "You have to be super careful with Timmy, ok?" I nodded and held Timmy super carefully he was soft and smelled like Tobi. I gave him back and was about to go to sleep when I saw Tobi taking off his mask I turned towards him and pretended to be asleep with my eyes only open enough to see him. He slowly took it off at the bottom and then he turned his head! He wasn't facing me. I pouted and turned around. It was then and there that my true mission was to see Tobi's face.

A/N: Hi thanks anyone for reading I'm not so good at writing but I try. And I hope you liked this chapter because I worked hard on it.

Tobi: Tobi was in this chapter more!

Me: Yes Tobi, you were.

Rui: I better be in the next chapter or I will kick your ass!

Me: Fine you will be there to happy?

Rui: Yup.

Tobi, Rui and I: Thanks for reading!


End file.
